Wake up with you
by L R Lawliet11
Summary: Luego de 6000 años de rondar uno tras el otro, por fin están juntos, compartiendo pequeños momentos. Despertares juntos y pequeños instantes de felicidad domestica. Ahora están en su propio bando. Y eso es lo que importa. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Sábanas

_**Wake up with you**_

1.-Sábanas

Cuando Crowley se despertó en una cama que evidentemente no era suya se sintió algo desorientado. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido fuera de su departamento. Solo había un lugar que tenía las comodidades que necesitaba, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una cama King Size con unas finas sábanas negras de algodón egipcio. Y las sábanas que lo cubrían no eran las suyas, algo que se hizo obvio sobre todo por el patrón de tartán que tenían estas. Ni siquiera eran tan remotamente cómodas. Debía haber estado muy cansado como para no notarlo.

Estiro sus brazos, tratando de desperezarse y salto de la cama. Todavía llevaba sus ropas del día anterior. Con un chasquido de sus dedos se cambió la ropa por una limpia.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su ángel preparando el desayuno.

―Supongo que fue una larga noche ―dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

―Ohh, ya despertaste ―dijo Aziraphale volteando a verlo, mientras colocaba un par de platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina―. Hice el desayuno, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte...

―Huele bien ―dijo el demonio sentándose en la mesa y tomo la taza de café que el ángel le ofrecía―. Lamento acaparar tu cama ―continuo con una sonrisa pícara.

―No fue ningún problema ―respondió el ángel ligeramente sonrojado al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior―. Cuando te vi dormido en el sofá, no tuve el corazón de despertarte y te llevé a la cama.

El corazón del demonio dio un vuelco al imaginarse rodeado por los brazos de _su ángel_. Trato de controlar su respiración y quiso cambiar de tema.

― ¿Sabes que tienes un pésimo gusto en sábanas? ―siguió, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y dándole un sorbo al café― Además de incomodas.

―Lo siento querido ―dijo el ángel apenado―. Apenas si uso mi cama, sabes que no duermo como tú. Pero el patrón si es bonito ―se defendió, tomando un bocado con su tenedor.

Crowley suspiro resignado, no había forma de hacerle entender a su ángel la importancia del tema.

―No pienso dormir en sábanas así cada vez que me quede contigo. Ni hablar de cuando vivamos juntos, me encargare de comprar las sábanas yo mismo...

― ¿Vivir juntos? ―dijo el ángel sonrojado, bajando la mirada― Eso es muy pronto, querido...

―No vueltas a decir que voy muy rápido, por favor ―dijo el demonio extendiendo su mano y tomando una de las del ángel― Escucha, Ángel. Podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que queramos y hacer las cosas a tu manera, ¿está bien? Si te he esperado hasta ahora, puedo esperar un poco más.

―No es justo querido, yo... yo también quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo ―le respondió el ángel―Solo que pase tanto tiempo negando lo que sentía por ti, que ahora todo parece ir deprisa.

―No tienes que preocuparte, ángel. Nuestro bando, nuestras reglas, ¿recuerdas? ―le beso el demonio ― Pero primero empecemos por cambiar esas sábanas horribles…

―Crowley…―grito Aziraphale con las mejillas sonrojadas.


	2. Despertador

_2.-Despertador_

_El tiempo pasaba de forma rápida para los humanos, Aziraphale al ser un ángel, no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Al final, él estaría en el mundo por un tiempo indefinido, las ventajas de ser inmortal._

Pero eso no significaba que no tuviese que estar al pendiente del tiempo. Todavía recordaba las veces que no había abierto su librería por estar tan entretenido en sus lecturas que olvidaba ver la hora.

Ya que el ángel, a diferencia de cierto demonio, no dormía. Entonces se encontraba con una enorme cantidad de tiempo libre por las noches, la cual podía dedicar a su pasatiempo favorito. Por ello tenía un pequeño despertador. Era un despertador de cuerda, muy antiguo, hecho de acero con un par de campanitas. También tenía un par de alas de ángel grabadas en el centro y hacia un ruido atroz cuando sonaba. Todas las noches lo programaba antes de sumergirse en la lectura de alguno de sus libros. Cuando el despertador sonaba por las mañanas, dejaba su lectura y se arreglaba para abrir su librería. Sin duda, el despertador era muy útil.

Pero había pasado un detalle por alto: ahora tenía a un demonio durmiendo de forma semi-permanente en su cama. Y el despertador se había convertido en un tema de disputa.

Todo comenzó en una de las muchas veces que el demonio se quedó a dormir en su casa. Ambos terminaron en la cama con el demonio durmiendo plácidamente de un lado y el ángel recostado junto a él, leyendo un libro. El despertador también fue con ellos. Era casi la hora de levantarse cuando el ángel se ausento por unos minutos para buscar otro libro. De regreso a la habitación, vio a un demonio enojado sobre la cama y a su pobre despertador hecho pedazos en el suelo. Al ver al ángel, el gesto del demonio se suavizó y con un chasquido de sus dedos reparó el despertador.

— Lo siento, ángel —dijo tendiéndole el aparato—. Odio los despertadores.

El demonio podía ser muy perezoso y al contrario que él, disfrutaba de levantarse tarde. Por lo cual solía quejarse de su hábito. Así que el ángel no tuvo más remedio que tratar de adelantarse al despertador y apagarlo antes de que sonara. Aunque había veces que no lo lograba. En tales ocasiones, escuchaba los quejidos malhumorados del demonio mientras veía como una melena pelirroja se asomaba por encima de las sábanas. El ángel le sonreía, dándole un beso en la frente para relajarlo y luego de un par de quejas más Crowley regresaba a su sueño.

Por desgracia, el demonio había tomado una especie de aversión hacia el despertador y hacia todo lo posible por deshacerse del reloj. Pero el ángel era más astuto, logrando encontrar todos los lugares donde su demonio escondía el aparato. Aziraphale solía enojarse con el demonio esas veces, pero una salida a su restaurante favorito era capaz de calmar su molestia. Y así habían estado por varias semanas, hasta que un día Crowley llegó corriendo a la librería, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba a todos los clientes que se encontraban en aquel momento.

—Ángel, te tengo una sorpresa —anunció entregándole una caja pequeña.

— Oh, querido…— dijo el ángel con un ligero sonrojo, abriéndola— No era necesario que te molestaras… ¿Un reloj? — preguntó confundido— Es muy bonito — dijo observando el patrón de tartán que tenía la correa y que combinaba con la pequeña pantalla que mostraba la hora—, pero yo no necesito uno.

— Pero no es cualquier reloj — le explicó el demonio sonriente—, aparte de dar la hora, también cuenta con una alarma vibratoria. Eso quiere decir que, en vez de hacer ruido, el reloj va a vibrar en tu muñeca cuando se active la alarma. ¡Así ya nunca tendrás que encender ese molesto despertador!

— ¿Así que fue por eso? —murmuró el ángel desilusionado.

— Bueno... en realidad solo tome la oportunidad para darte un detalle —dijo el demonio sonrojado, volteando el reloj para que el ángel observara el grabado que tenía en la parte de atrás, donde se podía ver el grabado de un par de alas y la leyenda _Nuestro bando, nuestras reglas_ —. Supuse que preferirías algo más discreto que un anillo — continuó Crowley, pasando una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo— ¿No te gusto?

— Claro que me encanto, Crowley — exclamó el ángel arrojándose a sus brazos y dándole un suave beso—. Lo usaré siempre.

_El tiempo podía pasar muy lento para un ser inmortal como el ángel. Pero sin duda eso no impedía que disfrutara de los pequeños momentos junto a su amado. Y gracias a la alarma silenciosa de su nuevo reloj, podía tomarse unos minutos más para observar como este dormía tranquilamente antes de que tuviese que salir de la cama. Tal vez esa se convertiría en una de sus actividades favoritas._


	3. Café

_3.-Café_

Crowley no tenía demasiado gusto por la comida. En realidad, la gula no era uno de sus pecados. El demonio, a diferencia de cierto ángel, solo comía cuando salían a cenar a algún restaurante. Pero una de las cosas que a Crowley le encantaba, dejando de lado el alcohol, era el café. Amaba su delicioso aroma y el influjo de energía que le daba a su cuerpo. No podía pasar un día en que no lo tomara. Incluso tenía una maquina súper sofisticada para prepararlo. Solía moler los granos con parsimonia y colocaba el agua hirviendo viendo como tomaba cuerpo y como el aroma inundaba todo el lugar.

Cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo en casa de Aziraphale, se compró otra máquina para llevar a cabo su ritual matutino.

Algunas veces pillaba al ángel mirándolo embelesado y le sonreía de forma picara.

Aunque el ángel no era aficionado al café, (más bien era una persona de té, como buen ingles) solía tomar una taza junto al demonio todas las mañanas. Crowley preparaba distintos tipos de café para el deleite del ángel, a quien sorprendía cada mañana con una bebida distinta.

Tal vez Crowley no lo había notado, pero Aziraphale podía sentir una sensación de cariño provenir del cada vez que preparaba su café.

Un día se lo dijo:

—Claro que no —respondió el demonio molesto—. Sabes bien que los demonios no podemos sentir _eso_...

—_No creo que puedas decir eso ahora, querido_ —le contestó el ángel dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. Sabes que soy muy receptivo para sentir ese tipo de emociones…

— ¿Es broma, ángel? —le dijo lanzándole una mirada suspicaz— ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte lo obvio?

— ¡No es necesario recordar eso! —gimió el rubio sonrojado— No podía creer que un demonio pudiera sentir amor. Pero tú eres diferente…

— Tal vez tengas razón — se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo—. Si puedo sentir amor por ti, porque no habría de hacerlo si estoy preparando algo para ti —sonrió extendiéndole una taza de café.

El ángel la aceptó gustoso y le beso en los labios.


	4. Panqueques

_4.- Panqueques_

La gran mayoría de los ángeles consideraba que su cuerpo era un templo, por eso consideraban que comer comida humana era ensuciar dicho templo. Por desgracia (para ellos), Aziraphale no tenía la misma opinión. Desde el inicio de su estancia con los humanos, el ángel había sabido apreciar todo aquello que preparaban para comer. Al principio lo había hecho por curiosidad, como una forma de acercarse a ellos y pasar desapercibido. Pero conforme pasaron las épocas, fue conociendo más y más la infinita variedad de platillos y sabores que estaban a su disposición, lo cual lo hacía inmensamente feliz. No había nada que lo alegrara tanto como conocer algún nuevo restaurante y probar nuevos sabores.

Sin embargo, esa no era una opinión compartida por sus semejantes. Pero ahora que el Armagedón se había evitado y que ya no era requerido en el cielo, podía dedicarse a ese pequeño placer sin sentirse juzgado.

Otras de las cosas que le gustaban, aparte de degustar nuevos platos, era cocinarlos. Por supuesto que podría hacer que aparecieran los manjares más deliciosos con un simple movimiento de sus manos. Pero siempre había admirado la dedicación y la técnica que los humanos hacían para prepararlos. Por eso prefería preparar sus propios platillos.

Gracias al hecho de ser inmortal podía dedicarse a perfeccionar su forma de preparar las cosas, por ello se había vuelto realmente bueno cocinando ciertas cosas, como galletas o pasteles. Aunque también había cosas que se le resistían. Como los panqueques.

_Oh los panqueques._

Sin duda ese era su dolor de cabeza actual. Por alguna extraña razón, no conseguía hacerlos del todo bien. No es que el sabor fuera malo o que no tuvieran consistencia. Pero algunas veces no salían del todo redondos, o no eran lo bastante esponjosos, o dejaba un lado más dorado que el otro. Había probado muchas recetas, inclusive había buscado algún truco en Internet con la ayuda de su vieja computadora. Sin embargo, nada había funcionado.

Crowley solía quejarse de su búsqueda de perfección y decirle que sus panqueques eran deliciosos, así como estaban mientras devoraba uno tras otro.

— No entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso... — dijo una mañana, viendo al ángel lamentarse de sus (no tan perfectos) panqueques— Son los mejores que he probado.

— Son los únicos que has probado, querido —le reclamó Aziraphale, sirviéndole más—. No creo que puedas comparar.

— Entonces si no son tan buenos, busca al que mejor los haga y róbale la receta — respondió el demonio comiendo un bocado.

— Crowley... ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! —dijo el ángel con indignación

— Entiendo, ¿y por qué no simplemente se la pides? No creo que se vaya a negar.

— Esa es una maravillosa idea —exclamó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo siguiente que supo el demonio es que estaba conduciendo por las calles de Londres con un ángel que daba brinquitos de la emoción en su asiento, mientras sonaba de fondo el "_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_" de Mozart.

— Me alegra que Sakura- san haya aceptado darme su receta —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Sus panqueques son los más esponjosos, suaves y deliciosos que he probado.

— Si tú lo dices... —le respondió el demonio un tanto receloso, sin dejar de observarlo tras sus lentes. En verdad dudaba de que hubiese alguien mejor que su ángel.

— Ya lo veras, querido. Tienes que probarlos...

Una vez que entraron al lugar, ambos fueron recibidos por una chica delgada, de baja estatura, de cabello corto y negro.

— Mr. Fell, que agradable es verlo de nuevo —le saludo la chica con una reverencia—. Pase por aquí de favor, voy a prepararles un plato de panqueques para usted y su esposo.

— Ohh... él y yo no... —dijo Aziraphale sonrojado.

— Aun no estamos casados —dijo Crowley alzando la mano del ángel, donde se podía ver el reloj que le había regalado y que no tenía ningún anillo—. Al menos no por ahora.

— Crowley...— chillo el ángel con el rostro rojo y sin poder alzar la mirada.

— No es necesario avergonzarse, cada quien es libre de amar a quien quiera —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Además me parece que hacen una bonita pareja —les guiño el ojo—, me alegra por fin conocer al famoso Mr. Crowley...

— Así que le has hablado de mí, ehh —le susurró el pelirrojo al oído con una sonrisa, mientras la chica los conducía a su mesa.

— Un poco —dijo el ángel avergonzado.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de que Aziraphale viera como la chica preparaba los panqueques. Se despidieron de ella y se montaron en el Bentley.

— Creo que se me olvido algo —dijo el demonio, bajándose del carro al ver que la chica le hacía señas para que se acercara.

— Le he escrito la receta para que sea más fácil para el — le dijo entregándole un sobre blanco—. Aquí entre nosotros —le sonrió mientras hablaba en tono confidencial—, Mr. Fell me pidió la receta ya que quería que sus panqueques fuesen perfectos para usted. Es muy afortunado de tenerlo…

— Lo sé —le respondió Crowley con una sonrisa—. Gracias por todo. Espero que te vaya bien —se despido deseándole buena suerte o tal vez un pequeño milagro demoniaco que haría más famoso su restaurante.

— Toma —le dijo entregándole el sobre a su ángel— . La chica escribió la receta para ti

— Sakura-san es tan amable — exclamó Aziraphale abriendo el sobre para leer la receta. Al cabo de unos segundos lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

— ¿Está todo bien, ángel? —le preguntó el demonio, volteándolo a ver.

— No es nada... — respondió con nerviosismo el rubio, pegando el sobre a su pecho.

Crowley no dijo nada mientras continuaba manejando.

Después de eso, los panqueques de Aziraphale eran mejor que antes (si es que eso era posible) y el demonio había olvidado todo el asunto de la receta. Hasta que un día encontró el papel cuidadosamente oculto en una repisa de la cocina. La curiosidad pudo con él, ya que quería saber el porqué de la reacción de su ángel. Al parecer era una receta. Leyó los ingredientes y los pasos para prepararlos, hasta que llego al final:

_*El ingrediente secreto de los panqueques perfectos es el amor._

Sonrió, mientras volvía a esconder el sobre.


	5. Dormir

_5.- Dormir_

Dormir era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Un gran invento de los humanos, sin duda alguna. Muchas veces dudaba que hubiese podido aguantar tanto tiempo en este mundo si no fuese por el hecho de dormir. Gracias a sus pequeñas siestas, podía continuar siendo tan genial y de paso podía escaquearse un poco del trabajo. Era una excelente forma de reparar fuerzas, claro que para los humanos era más bien una cuestión de supervivencia. Y para no volverse locos. Esa también era una de las razones por las que le gustaba dormir, podía irse a la cama mientras todo se iba a la mierda, y después de una corta siesta de cien años todo continuaba con su curso.

Ahora que podía estar junto a su ángel, parte de esa utilidad había desaparecido, pero aun así le encantaba dormir solo por pereza (algún pecado debía de tener, era un demonio después de todo) y por el placer que le producía desconectarse de vez en cuando de todo.

Muchas veces había intentado convencer al ángel para que ambos durmieran por las noches, pero este no se dejaba convencer. Decía que solo era un truco para tentarlo, (como si no lo hubiese hecho ya). Así que por ahora se conformaba con el ángel leyese junto a él en la cama mientras él dormía.

Y nada le daba más ganas de ver a su ángel, que despertar de una siesta de un par de días.

Crowley entro a la librería, buscando a su ángel. Cuando no lo encontró, se dirigió a la trastienda, pero tampoco lo vio por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez estaría en la cocina preparando alguna nueva receta. Pero no estaba. No quedaban muchos lugares donde pudiera estar. Y Aziraphale no le había comentado que fuese a salir. Se dirigió a la recamara para tomar una siesta en lo que el ángel regresaba. Cuando entro a la habitación vio a este recostado sobre su cama. Estaba vestido con su traje, en una postura bastante recta y con sus brazos a los lados. El demonio camino lentamente hacia él, notando como este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Con suavidad se inclinó sobre él y deposito un beso en sus labios.

— Un beso para despertar al ángel durmiente —dijo con diversión al ver como el rubio abría sus ojos sorprendido, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

— C-crowley... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — dijo levantándose de la cama.

— Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, solo quería pasar un rato por aquí y te encuentro tratando de dormir.

— Sabes muy bien que los ángeles no dormimos. Solo quise cerrar los ojos por un rato... Es bueno para la vista, ¿sabes? Debo cuidar mi cuerpo humano...

— ¿Esperas que crea eso, Ángel? —respondió Crowley perspicaz

— De acuerdo, lo admito. Si estaba tratando de dormir... — confesó el ángel azorado al verse descubierto— Es que siempre quieres que duerma contigo y sabes que no puedo hacer eso... Así que estaba tratando de practicar porque quería darte una sorpresa...

— ¿Cómo pretendes dormir con ese incomodo traje? — dijo el pelirrojo cambiando el tema, intentando ocultar su sonrojo— Deja que te ayude, tendré que ponerte algo más cómodo — agregó con un chasquido de sus dedos haciendo que el ángel luciera un pijama de seda blanca y el mismo una de color negro—. Así está mejor. Ahora recostémonos e intentemos dormir.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, terminando un ángel nervioso junto a un demonio que lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano. Aziraphale cerró sus ojos y por varios minutos no se pudo escuchar más que la respiración de ambos

— Es muy difícil concentrarme —dijo el ángel abriendo sus ojos—. Cada vez que lo intento no puedo evitar estar al pendiente de lo que sucede, puedo sentir las presencias de la gente que se encuentra alrededor, los sonidos que provienen de la calle. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo...

— Entonces tal vez necesites un pequeño milagro demoníaco — anuncio Crowley haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera—. Creo con esto debería bastar, pero conforme practiques aprenderás a ignorar lo que está a tu alrededor. Ahora solo concéntrate en escuchar mi respiración...

— Gracias, querido — dijo el ángel agarrando su mano y apretándola con suavidad.

El rubio volvió a cerrar sus ojos, siguiendo las indicaciones del pelirrojo. Luego de varios minutos, el demonio sintió como la respiración del contrario se volvía más relajada. Al fin se había dormido. Sonrió, devolviendo el tiempo a su curso.

Ya que estaba ahí, vestido con su pijama y su ángel durmiendo a un lado, tomaría una siesta también.

Después de todo sería un desperdicio no hacerlo.

Dormir era una de sus actividades favoritas. Dormir _junto a su ángel _era su actividad favorita.


	6. Insomnio

_6.- Insomnio._

_El Mal no duerme nunca, el Bien tampoco lo hacía._

_O al menos se suponía que fuese así._

_Pero parte del Mal, (para ser más exactos cierto demonio) sí que dormía. _

_Y gracias a la insistencia de dicho demonio, ahora cierto ángel dormía junto a él._

Aziraphale se despertó, dirigiéndose a la sala. Al llegar, encontró al demonio recostado en el sofá de la sala, mirando _Las Chicas de Oro_ por enésima vez. Ya eran seis semanas las que el demonio no dormía. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. En condiciones normales, ninguno de los dos necesitaba dormir, pero estaba empezando a notar los cambios en el comportamiento habitual de Crowley. Se veía cada vez más irritado, haciendo milagros demoniacos solo para molestar a la gente con la que se topaba. Solía pasar varias horas recostado en el sofá de la trastienda de la librería con los ojos cerrados, no dormía como se había dado cuenta el ángel, ya que al menor ruido el demonio solía ponerse alerta. Cada día notaba su cansancio, que se manifestaba en forma de un par de líneas negras bajo sus ojos. Había tratado de hablar del tema con el demonio, pero este solo le aseguraba que estaba bien y desviaba la conversación.

— ¿Te desperté, Ángel? —preguntó Crowley girando a verlo cuando el ángel se sentó a su lado.

— No tengo sueño y pensé en venir a hacerte compañía —le respondió con una suave sonrisa— ¿No te gustaría una taza de té? Creo que tengo antojo de una —continuo meditabundo.

— Está bien —dijo el demonio regresando su vista a la televisión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Aziraphale regreso con una bandeja donde se encontraban un par de tazas. Le entrego una al pelirrojo y agarro la suya una vez que estuvo sentado, dándole un pequeño sorbo.

— Querido... — protestó el ángel al sentir que el contenido de su taza había cambiado a un nada despreciable whisky.

— Así está mejor — sonrió divertido, bebiendo un largo trago —. ¿Quieres que lo convierta en té otra vez?

— No es necesario —respondió el rubio con un ligero rubor.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, mirando la televisión.

— Escúpelo, ángel —dijo Crowley cuando comenzaron los comerciales —. ¿Que sucede? Has estado observándome durante todo este tiempo...

Aziraphale no contesto, inclinándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del demonio y con delicadeza tomo su rostro, dibujando sus ojeras con las yemas de sus dedos

—Tienes ojeras —susurró—. ¿No crees que es hora de que duermas, querido?

—Ngk... —balbuceo Crowley sonrojado, pues no se lo esperaba ese ataque sorpresa— N-no sé a qué te refieres... — logro articular, desviando su mirada.

—Quiero saber por qué no has dormido todo este tiempo, pero no puedo saberlo si tú no me lo dices.

— No es nada... solo es insomnio... además no es como si necesite dormir de todos modos...

—Sé muy bien que no necesitamos dormir como los humanos. Pero tú si lo necesitas... siempre lo has hecho. Ahora se tan amable de decirme que es lo que te preocupa.

— Ángel... En serio no es nada —dijo zafándose de su agarre, poniéndose de pie—. Solo no puedo evitarlo... aunque ahora somos libres, no logro sentirme tranquilo. No se siente bien...— soltó caminando de un lado a otro, agitando sus brazos—, cierro los ojos y solo puedo imaginarme que en cualquier momento puedan venir tras nosotros... pensar que por mi culpa puedas salir lastimado...

— Eso no pasara, Crowley — dijo con firmeza el rubio agarrando su brazo para detenerlo—. Si estoy contigo es porque te amo. Y sé que nunca harías nada que me lastimara.

— Pero...

— Shh —le sonrió el ángel colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, demonio tonto —le beso—. Es hora de que duermas... — dijo jalándolo con lentitud hacia la recamara que compartían.

— Gracias, Ángel —murmuró el demonio antes de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

— Yo soy el que tiene que agradecerte por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, querido —respondió Aziraphale con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que ya no lo podía escuchar.


	7. Pesadilla

_7.– Pesadilla._

Aziraphale se movía entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido Londres, aunque no había detectado ninguna presencia demoníaca en su alrededor, sostenía con fuerzas su espada en llamas. No podría evitar sentir tristeza al ver la destrucción a su alrededor. Tantas vidas perdidas... Había tratado de detener el Armagedón y todo había sido en vano. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Crowley o si es que todavía estaba vivo. Un fuerte dolor oprimió su pecho. No debía ser pesimista. Sabía que el demonio era muy astuto y que no dejaría que le sucediese nada malo. Si tan solo pudiera volver a verlo, saber que estaba bien. Siguió caminando por varios minutos más, hasta que vio un edificio que aún se mantenía en pie, un bar. Por alguna extraña razón había algo que lo empujaba hacia ese lugar. No podría ser posible, ¿o sí? Con pasos inseguros se dirigió a la entrada, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. El lugar estaba totalmente desordenado, mesas y sillas regadas por doquier, todo cubierto de escombros. También llegó a ver lo que parecían ser algunos cadáveres. Lanzó una plegaria por ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la barra. En ese momento, noto una figura apoyada sobre ella, dándole la espalda.

Ese cabello rojo y esa forma de desparramarse sobre su asiento eran inconfundibles.

—Crowley ... —llamó el ángel con un leve temblor en su voz.

El aludido se giró a verlo con fastidio, bebiendo otro trago de la botella que tenía un lado.

— Genial —dijo molesto—. Ahora estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Al menos puedo decir que el vino si sirve para algo...

— Soy yo, Crowley —murmuró el rubio con tristeza al ver el deplorable estado en el que estaba el demonio—. No soy ninguna alucinación.

— ¿Aziraphale? —tartamudeo el demonio quitándose sus lentes y tratando de contener la emoción en su voz— ¿Realmente eres tú?

— Sí, querido ... —respondió acercándose a él.

— Creí que estabas muerto ... —susurró Crowley acortando la distancia que los separaba y estrechándolo entre sus brazos— Lo lamento tanto, Ángel. No pude hacer nada para detenerlos...

— Lo sé. Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Crowley. Debí haber confiado más en ti. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto habría pasado.

— Ángel ... yo ...

— Lo sé, querido —dijo Aziraphale besando sus labios—. Yo también te amo, Crowley. Pensé que te había perdido, pero me alegra tanto que no sea así. Aunque sea en estas circunstancias...

— ¿No crees que ahora sea buena idea irnos a Alpha Centaury? — bromeo el demonio con una sonrisa.

— Me parece una idea maravillosa...

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Todo el lugar se llenó con un fuerte destello de luz divina. Un par de ángeles entraron al lugar, atacándolos. Aziraphale intentó dialogar con ellos, hacerles ver que Crowley no era ningún enemigo, pero todo fue en vano. Lo acusaron de traidor, sin dejar de atacarlo. El rubio se defendió como pudo, mientras que el demonio luchaba contra el otro de los ángeles. La pelea era intensa, parecían estar a un punto de ganar, pero en un descuido el principado tropezó con los escombros, cayendo al suelo. Vio el brillo de la espada de su adversario alzándose sobre él y cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte. Pero al cabo de unos segundos no sucedió nada. Abrió sus ojos, observando la figura de Crowley de pie frente a él, siendo atravesado por la espada.

— No podría perderte otra vez, Ángel —dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Con toda la furia que tenía, el rubio arremetió contra el ángel, matándolo en el acto. De reojo pudo ver como el otro ángel había sido derrotado por Crowley. Corrió hacia donde estaba el demonio, tomándolo entre sus brazos, trató de sanar la herida con sus poderes.

— Vas a estar bien, querido —susurró canalizando toda su energía hacia la herida.

— Ángel... — dijo el demonio acariciando su mejilla con una mano— Ambos sabemos que no va a hacer así. Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas? No puedo ser curado por un ángel.

— No ... estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo, tal vez si... — su voz se quebró, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— Shhh ... no llores ángel ... — pidió el pelirrojo— Siempre te amare, Aziraphale. No lo olvides —dijo cerrando sus ojos—. Ahora por fin puedo dormir ...

El ángel se aferró al cuerpo sin vida del demonio, susurrando palabras de amor que ya no podía oír, llorando por su pérdida.

*. *. *. *

Aziraphale despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, buscando el cuerpo del demonio entre las sabanas que lo cubrían. Pero no lo encontró. Se abrazó a sí mismo sollozando hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance.

— Ángel, mira lo que conseguí —anuncio Crowley entrando a la habitación con una bandeja—, son bollos recién horneados de tu panadería favorita...

Al ver el estado del rubio, el pelirrojo se apresuró a dejar la bandeja sobre la cama, corriendo al lado de su ángel. Este lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Estas bien, Aziraphale? — dijo el demonio con preocupación, acariciando su cabello— ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Si es así te juro que...

— Fuiste tú querido... —murmuró el ángel separándose y secando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el demonio descolocado— Lo que sea que creas ángel, te juro que no lo hice para lastimarte...

— No te preocupes, Crowley —dijo el ángel riendo al ver la reacción del demonio—. No ha hecho nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla —explico—. Yo... soñé que morías por mi culpa... —termino de decir con un deje de tristeza.

—Vamos, ángel —dijo el demonio apretando una de sus manos—. Destroce el Bentley, lo maneje en llamas por varias millas solo por ti, me rebele contra el Infierno solo por ti, detuve el Armagedón solo por ti...

—Ese fue Adam, querido...

—Nimiedades —hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia—. El punto es, ángel, que podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Hasta morir para protegerte. Y no me importaría hacerlo si es por ti...

—Entonces, no mueras —se cruzó de brazos el rubio, haciendo un mohín—. No quiero que te alejes de mi lado nunca.

—Supongo que no tengo más opción que obedecer —dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

— Más te vale, demonio astuto.

— Soy un demonio de palabra, ya lo sabes.

— Entonces qué te parece si desayunamos, querido —dijo el ángel sonriéndole—. Esos bollos se ven deliciosos.

— Tus deseos son órdenes, ángel...— lo beso el demonio.

* * *

Sorry por el angst al principio pero no lo pude evitar. Soy debil. Espero haberlo compensado con el final, aunque no me ha convencido del todo. Mil gracias por leer =)


	8. Resaca

_8.-Resaca_

_Una de sus cosas preferidas era el alcohol_

_Un gran invento de los humanos, sin duda. Eso y los coches, pero esa era otra historia._

_Y una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era beber una copa junto a su ángel. _

Crowley abrió sus ojos con pesadez, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir que la luz quemaba sus pupilas. Lanzo un quejido de dolor y se hundió en las sabanas de la cama. Busco a tientas en estas, tratando de encontrar a Aziraphale, pero estaba solo. Aparto las sabanas de golpe, levantándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Fue cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y un terrible dolor en su cabeza que se arrepintió de ello. Sentía como si golpearan su cabeza con un martillo (no es que lo hayan golpeado con un martillo alguna vez, pero pensaba que debía sentirse así). No era una sensación para nada agradable. Chasqueo sus dedos para aliviar el dolor, pero no sucedió nada. Confundido, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de concentrar sus poderes. Siguió sin suceder nada. Molesto, maldijo en voz alta, lo cual solo empeoro el dolor.

Tenía que hacer algo. La desagradable sensación en el fondo de su garganta no auguraba nada bueno. Trato de calmarse, respirando con lentitud, cerrando los ojos. De esta forma, el dolor disminuía un poco. Debía ver donde estaba su ángel, tal vez el pudiera hacer algo. Un poco indeciso se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia la puerta de la habitación hasta que unas fuertes arcadas lo hicieron correr al baño. Después de vomitar lo que pareció una botella completa de alcohol, se sentó en el piso, limpiándose los restos con un milagro. Al menos eso lo había hecho sentir mejor. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Con un chasquido, elimino todo el alcohol de su cuerpo. Había funcionado, ahora el dolor era menor.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose hacia la cama y se tiro en ella, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo es que había olvidado quitar el alcohol de su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué demonios no podía quitarse el dolor? Intento recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo había bebido con su ángel, platicaron sobre su día y nada más. Tenía la horrible sensación de que había olvidado algo importante. En ese instante, flashes de imágenes invadieron su mente. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había _dicho_. Se sentó en la cama, Deseo que la tierra se lo tragase (literalmente). ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Maldito cuerpo humano que lo había traicionado. ¿Cómo pudo decirle todo eso a su ángel? Tanto tiempo escondiendo todo eso y tenía que ir a decírselo en una noche. ¿Cómo podía haber bajado la guardia de esa forma? Nunca jamás volvería a beber alcohol (era una vil mentira, pero eso no importaba de todos modos).

Debía pensar en algo rápido. Tal vez si le decía a Aziraphale que todo habían sido tonterías de borracho, le creería. Si, esa era una buena idea. Se sentó en la cama, pensando en cómo se lo diría, debía buscarlo cuanto antes para aclarar las cosas... El sonido de la puerta que se abría, hizo que diera un brinco en su lugar. Por esta se asomó una mata de rizos rubios.

— Parece que ya has despertado, querido — le sonrió el ángel, entrando con una bandeja en sus manos y se sentó junto a el —. Toma esto —le dijo dándole una taza—, he leído que esto es bueno para aliviar el malestar...

— Ángel... yo... —tartamudeo el demonio — Sobre lo que dije... Fueron solo tonterías de borracho.

— Ambos sabemos que eres un pésimo mentiroso, Crowley —le beso una mejilla con ternura.

— No es cierto —siseo Crowley al verse descubierto—. No tenías por qué saberlo... — suspiro derrotado.

— Lo sé, pero me alegra saberlo —el rostro de Aziraphale se puso serio y apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Sé que no ha sido nada fácil para ti. Y me siento muy mal por haber negado lo que sentía por ti todo este tiempo. Lo lamento tanto, Crowley. Siempre pensé que era lo mejor y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te lastimé. Por eso no quiero que me sigas ocultando nada. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

— Maldita sea, ángel — murmuró Crowley, cubriendo su cara con su mano libre tratando de contener su sonrojo—. Te prometo que no te ocultare nada más.

Aziraphale aparto la mano de su rostro, inclinándose sobre él y uniendo sus labios.

— Lo que no entiendo —dijo Crowley una vez que se separaron—, es porque olvide quitar el alcohol de mi cuerpo, si lo hubiera hecho no tendría que lidiar con esta resaca.

— Fue mi culpa —susurró el rubio, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Que?

— Yo lo hice... fue un castigo, Crowley

— Ahora entiendo menos, ¿podrías explicármelo, ángel?

— Te castigue por esto —contesto Aziraphale con el rostro sonrosado, bajando el cuello de su camisa, dejando ver varias marcas de chupetones.

— Vaya —exclamó el demonio con una sonrisa pícara, lanzándose sobre el—. Parece que nos dejamos llevar ehh...

— Crowley... —chillo el ángel con la cara completamente roja.

— Creo que ya sé que lo mejor para curar mi dolor —dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. El deber de un ángel es curar a quien lo necesite, ¿no es así?

— S- si...—tartamudeo el rubio acortando la distancia que los separaba.


End file.
